


Moments

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [81]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Mild Language, bad week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde isn’t sure if this party is the best decision that she’s ever made.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 16th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/186909330458/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-august.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Moments** by luvsanime02

########

Hilde isn’t sure if this party is the best decision that she’s ever made. On the other hand, there are four different kinds of mimosas being offered, and that’s definitely her preferred drink. All free of charge, too. If Hilde has to be stuck here instead of chilling out at her place, then at least she’s getting some damn good drinks out of it.

Okay, so she’s not really stuck. She didn’t have to come here, either. It’s not like anyone could have forced her to come to this party against her will. It’s not like she’d actually be doing anything if she’d stayed at her apartment, except sitting around feeling sorry for herself.

No, it’s much better for Hilde that she’s out and about, surrounded by people and getting free drinks. That in mind, Hilde grabs two of them and retreats to a chair, snagging the spot before someone else can take it. She’s not going to move from here unless she has to, and Hilde realizes that she’s not exactly being sociable right now, but she’s just not in the mood to be the life of the party tonight.

Is it okay that Hilde wants to be surrounded by a crowd of people but not really talk to anyone? She’s just going to sit here and pretend that the last week of her life didn’t happen, or at least not obsess over it for a couple of hours, if she can.

Sometimes, life deals you a lot of crap, and you just have to take a while and rest before you can move on from the fallout. Hilde has been having one of those times, lately. It seems like everything that can go wrong has been. She’s been fired, her car was stolen, her washer machine broke down with some of her clothes still inside, and for the past two days, her microwave has been making really odd noises that she’s been trying very hard to ignore.

Basically, everything’s been awful. Hilde really liked her job, and liked her car even more, and she’s sick of having to deal with all this shit. She needs a break, she needs to breathe, and this party is helping. Maybe she’s not having a great time, but Hilde doesn’t need to right now. She just needs to be somewhere else, not sitting at home alone.

Hilde should call a friend. She should at least find the couple of friends who dragged her here in the first place and sit with them, chat a while. Maybe get drunk and complain about how her life sucks right now, and then drink some more.

She doesn’t want to. Even that sounds like too much pressure for Hilde tonight. No, she’s just going to sit here and drink her mimosas, and let herself exist. That’s all she feels capable of right now. It’s enough. It has to be, because Hilde has nothing else in her at the moment.

Tomorrow, Hilde will start getting her life back on track. Tomorrow, she’ll be productive and responsible and work on fixing everything. Tonight, though, this is for her. She’s earned one night of rest, at least.


End file.
